wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Firekit skipped around. Poppyfennel, her father, was on a battle patrol! she couldn't wait to hear about the big battle. Her mother, Hollygorse, watched her, pride in her eyes. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 15:39, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar padded over to her den and raised her tail. "Poppyfennel! Good luck! You and your group will need it." She watched has he nodded and dashed out with his patrol following. Pebblestar looked over and saw Nutkit and Firekit playing and excited about their father going on the patrol. "Hello, Hollygorse. Hi, Firekit and Nutkit, how are you?" ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Firekit ran to greet Pebblestar. "I'm AWESOME!" she screeched and crashed into a bush. ---- Hollygorse looked at Pebblestar. "We're good." she purred. hopeing her worry didn't catch Pebblestar's eyes. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 20:53, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar's eyes didn't catch the worry, they caught Firekit's eagerness. "Firekit's quite eager, isn't she?" she asked. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Hollygorse nodded. "She's a feisty one. just like her father." she purred. ---- Firekit ran away from the bush, in a moon she would be an apprentice, it was amazing to her. She growled and pounced on Pebblestar's tail. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 20:58, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar nodded, letting her tail get loose of the grasp and started waving it around for Firekit to get. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Firekit grasped it in her jaws and savagly shook her head around. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 21:05, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar flinched slightly then commented to Firekit, "You're strong, one day you'll be a great warrior." ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Firekit stepped back, the leader said something great about her! "Will you be my mentor?" she asked giving her a pleading look. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 21:11, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar felt pity as she looked into her eyes. "I'll see what I can do..." ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Firekit squealed and bounced away. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 21:16, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ---- When Pebblestar left the Nursery, she saw the patrol had returned from fighting the badgers. She noticed that Poppyfennel was very weak. "What has happened!" She cried. "The badgers were strong but we pushed them off, but Poppyfennel got hurt really bad." the deputy explained. Pebblestar padded over to him and examined him. "He will live, but he's shaken up, Dappleflight! Please treat him." ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Dappleflight padded from her den, her expression alert. "What's happened?" she asked Pebblestar. }Buffaloo{ Poppyfennel began giggling. "I'm, I'm I'm... I'm fiiiinnnneee." he mewed and started laughing. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 21:32, October 4, 2015 (UTC) "What's with the laughing?" Pebblestar asked sternly. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "I, I have noooo idea!" he mewed trying not to burst out in giggles. ---- Hollygorse padded over she looked at Dappleflight and Pebblestar worried. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 21:37, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar turned to Dappleflight. "Do you know what's wrong?" ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Dappleflight's eyes narrowed. "I've never... seen this before..." she meowed. (How bad is Poppyfennel hurt?) }Buffaloo{ (baaaaddd) Hollygorse shook. "Will he be okay?" When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:12, October 4, 2015 (UTC) She shook her head, not answering Hollygorse's question. "Help him to my den." }Buffaloo{ Fearfully, Hollygorse helped carry Poppyfennel to thew den. ------ "Dads acting dumb." Firekit mewed nudging Nutkit. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:37, October 4, 2015 (UTC) "You're father's not dumb, he's hurt." Pebblestar mewed to Firekit. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Once Poppyfennel had been laid down in a mossy nest in the medicine den, Dappleflight began checking his wounds and any place where he might be injured. (Tell me the specific details about his injuries because idk >.<) --------- Nutkit snickered. "I know very well he's not dumb," she whispered only a little quietly to Firekit. "But you're right; he's still acting dumb." }Buffaloo{ (he lost too much blood and is now acting weird because of it, he can't stop himself from doing it) Firekit laughed. "What you wnna do today?" she asked skipping around Nutkit. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 01:31, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ---- Pebblestar padded over to her den and entered. Why Jaguarclaw? You've cursed my life... Oh StarClan let Poppyfennel be okay! ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "Can I come in?" Sandclaw called outside the den. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:55, October 8, 2015 (UTC) (Who is Sandclaw?) "Yes, you can," ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... (A cat I made, you can add any warrior/kit/apprentice/queen/elder without requesting, as long as you add them to the page) He ducked into the den. "Are you okay?" he asked. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 00:32, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar sighed. "I'm just worried about Poppyfennel." she mewed. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "Me too." he murmered remembering his best friend while growing up. "Is there anything I can do for you?" When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 00:50, October 9, 2015 (UTC) "No, not right now, I think I just need to rest." she meowed. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Sandclaw nodded, dipping his head, he left the den. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 00:53, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar padded to her nest and rested getting ready for the next day. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... ---- Pebblestar woke the next day to see patrols being made. Then her eyes briefly passed over the medicine den. (Buffaloo hasn't RP'D in awhile. I want to make Pebblestar go see the medicine cat but Buffloo RP's her.) ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... The medicne cat apprentice, Dustpaw, sniffed around outside the den. His brown tail in a feathery look. Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 22:06, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar padded over to Dustpaw. "Hey, how's Poppyfennel?" She asked. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "He's a lot better." Dustpaw murmered. Sneezing when a leaf fell on his pink nose. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 22:15, October 12, 2015 (UTC) "That's good." She whispered. In just less than one moon, we will have more apprentices. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "So how are you?" he asked without looking up. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 22:19, October 12, 2015 (UTC) "A bit stressed," she admitted to him. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "What about?" he asked Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 22:24, October 12, 2015 (UTC) "Poppyfennel and some other not important things." ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "How is Poppyfennal doing?" The young warrior Pebbleflight asked. WOLFBLAZE 02:36, October 15, 2015 (UTC) "He's better." Dustpaw mewed. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '''' 13:24, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar padded over to the Nursery where Firekit and Nutkit were. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse Category:Extra pages Category:Roleplay